in my daughter's eyes
by trebleclef2011
Summary: Asami visits her mother's grave. Prompt from korraobsessed.


prompt: headcanon of anon (actually korraobsessed) of makorracaps:

**Asami hasn't visited her mother's grave in years, but finally decides to after the confrontation with her father, where she sat there for hours bringing her up to date on her life, describing her wonderful new friends, asking her for advice, and laughing while reminiscing childhood memories. She spent the last hour sobbing over the tombstone, feeling guilty about what she had to do to Hiroshi, and for a split second she felt the touch of a delicate hand on her shoulder, and smiled.**

link:

rating: K+

.

.

.

Asami walks up to the elaborate headstone slowly, carrying her mother's favorite red roses in her hands. They were her favorite too. She hasn't talked to her in a long, long time, but she needs her now, even if she can't talk back.

She's looked at pictures of them in the house, they were everywhere in that huge house, of her and her father and her mother. She remembers that she looks exactly like her mother...almost a perfect copy. She doesn't know if her personality was also a perfect copy, but she likes to hope so.

"Hi, Mom," she says, her eyes welling up with tears and her mascara running down her face as she lays the flowers in the vase in front of the headstone. "It's been a while, right? Some things have happened while you were gone."

"Dad's company got really huge and famous," she says. The tears continue flowing down her cheeks, but she doesn't really acknowledge them beyond occasionally wiping them with the back of her hand. "It was incredible...he rebuilt the mansion, and we had a pool and everything."

"I met this great guy a while back...I was eighteen, when I ran into him on my moped. It was a disaster. The whole thing was a disaster, but he's not a bad guy at all. Just confused. I was confused too. I met someone else right before we broke up, and he just asked me out to dinner last week. He's a general, and he's really cute. You would like him," Asami says, blushing.

"I met the Avatar, too! She's really sweet. Headstrong and kind of crazy, but sweet. And she's with that other guy I told you about. His name's Mako. The Avatar is from the Southern Water Tribe. I couldn't talk to her for a long time after they got together, but it's really good now. We go out and get coffee and kick butt all over the streets. It's great. And Mako's brother Bolin is one of my best friends. He funny and sweet, even though he's getting more and more confused about life. He'll come around, though.

"But Mom, I have to tell you, I know you saw what Dad did a few months ago," Asami says, her silent tears becoming sobs that rack her body, her shoulders moving rapidly. "When he helped the Equalists, all because of what happened to you? He blamed all benders. It was just those Agni Kais, not all firebenders. I have too many friends that are benders, Mom. They're good people. I know you wouldn't like what happened to Dad. I just don't know if I can forgive him, Mom. It's so hard. I feel like he betrayed me...he tried to kill me, in the last battle."

Asami doesn't speak for a while, sort of hunching over, her tears falling on the ground instead of on her face.

"I just miss what we used to have, you know, Mom? I miss you, and I miss Dad, and I miss being happy. I miss the times you taught me how to fix my hair, and when we would stay up late cooking just because, and when I snuck up on you doing your makeup and you told me how to do it, even though you said I didn't need it? I miss you so much, Mommy," she says, reverting back to when she was six years old, before she hid under her bed while the Agni Kai raid destroyed her family in more ways than she understood at the time.

"I just want my family back," Asami nearly screams, almost hyperventilating with the force of her sobs. She calms down very slowly, her face on her arms as she lays over her mother's grave.

"I just want to ask you what you'd do in this situation. I know you didn't know a lot about cars and engines, but you did know about business, so I have to ask what you'd want me to do. Our company is falling apart...and even though I can't talk to Dad right now, I just want to know things will be okay," she says. Her tears are drying up now.

"I really do miss you. I'm sorry I haven't come by in a long time - "

Suddenly Asami feels something on her shoulder...like a heavy, warm breeze. It was almost like the feeling of her mother's hand on her shoulder long ago, when she'd come to her with a completed project, be it her makeup and hair or the finished carburetor her father had told her to try and assemble.

It felt like she was proud of her.

Asami looked up, smiling, and felt a fresh tear slide down her cheek.

"I love you, Mommy."

.

.

.


End file.
